Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cache may be used to store data for access by one or more of the processors or processor cores. The data can be a copy of data stored in a larger memory that is typically located outside of the chip with the cache. In the cache, the copy of the data may be stored in a data array. A tag array may maintain an index of the data stored in the data array. A processor may request particular data stored in the cache by identifying an address. The address is compared with addresses in the to array to determine whether a copy of the particular data is stored in the data array of the cache.